


Gilgamesh's Curse

by CoffeeMilf



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, anyway isn't it fucked up how much mpreg actually happens in greek mythos, light abo mechanics, listen folks im sorry this is just an excuse to throw my favorite kinks into one thing, mild stomach deformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeMilf/pseuds/CoffeeMilf
Summary: The Aspect of Gilgamesh is powerful and all-consuming, matched only by the speed and grace with which it can tear foes down.It also has some unintended consequences when used too often. Consequences Thanatos is left to deal with.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	Gilgamesh's Curse

Thanatos rarely considers the words of his brother carefully, but today something made him pause.

Something about Zagreus, a tail, ears, and Hypnos being glad Cerberus and Lord Hades and their mother were not there to see Zagreus. That alone was enough to get Death to bolt to Zagreus' chambers, pointedly ignoring Hypnos reminding him he can wrap there.

He wasn't sure what he was going to walk in on, but it wasn't _this._ Zagreus lays in the middle of his bed, chiton off, gasping and staring at the ceiling.

"Zag?" Thanatos calls out to him. Was he sick?

Zagreus sits up with a start and stares at him, ears and tail perked up at the sight of his lover. "Than!" He says excitedly. He swings his legs over and stands up.

Thanatos saunters over to him, eyeing the bushy black ears and tail that have popped up on Zagreus's body.

"You...what did you get yourself into?" He breathes out.

Zagreus takes another carefree step forward. "I uh, I think I used my aspect of Gilgamesh too much?" He says.

"You think..." Thanatos says incredulously. Something about Zag's cheerfulness felt off.

Zagreus takes another step forward, right into Than's personal bubble, bright and mischievous. "Sometimes I can think." He laughs. He takes one more step closer, face right in front of his, and speaks in a low voice. "I'm glad you came, Than, I really need you."

Thanatos tries to ignore that velvet in his voice, that look in his eye. The telltale stain right on the front of his leggings, the distinct smell in the air, the feeling arousing in his own pants. He tries to ignore a lot with varying degrees of success.

He looks away, but Zagreus playfully tilts his head. "Than?"

"Then try using a different weapon to replace...whatever this is." Thanatos says, turning to bolt to the courtyard and fetch one.

Zagreus grabs him from behind like he's afraid of losing him forever. "Won't work. Tried." He mumbles.

"Za _g."_ Than tries to scold him, but his voice strains.

"Than, please," Zagreus huffs. Shamelessly, he ruts his hard cock against Than's ass, gripping him tightly as he presses his head into Than's back. He's whining, tail tucked between his legs, ears flat against his head. "H _aaah,_ Than, I—I don't know what else to do."

"You really need to be more ca— _ah!_ ” He cuts himself off when Zagreus nibbles at his shoulder. "Alright, alright, just settle down."

Zagreus pulls back, and Thanatos reluctantly turns around to deal with whatever the hell those weapons cursed him with. He sighs.

"It looks like you've tried to take care of this problem on your own, too." He mumbles as his eyes trail down to Zagreus' stained leggings again.

Zagreus hums. "But now you're here." He says, happily pulling his lover close.

"And you think I can help?" He asks, his voice going a touch more breathless than he wants it to.

"Absolutely."

Zagreus pulls him into a kiss; it's sloppy, starving and hungry, and Thanatos melts into it. Zag drags his tongue across Than's lower lip and sucks on it, biting on it before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

A delicious friction quickly forms between their hips as Zagreus ruts them together, the fabric pulling down to reveal the source of Zagreus' problem; an angry red knot peaking through. 

Dimly Death wonders if Aphrodite has come into contact with those weapons.

With a huff, Than sinks to his knees and pulls that cock out of the confines of his leggings. He takes a sharp breath—Zagreus was well endowed, but now his condition left his cock swollen out to twice its normal size, a ready knot crowning the top of the length which hits just under his navel. He marvels at it for a moment, his mouth watering at the sight. 

Zagreus reaches a shaky hand out to thread in Than's hair, leading him to his cock. Than takes the hint and experimentally kisses the base, then drags his tongue along a large vein to the head of his knot. He licks up the precome beading from the slit, then mouths back down the base. 

Even though Thanatos is moving at a reasonable pace, it's agonizingly slow for both of them to work his tongue up and down the long length, Zagreus keening and straining his hand and Than's hair. Thanatos shivers, trying to move faster, but it's not enough. Zagreus shamelessly ruts against his face with a whimper, and distantly he can hear a tail swish eagerly.

The begging melts his heart.

With a shaky moan, Thanatos pulls back and takes the swollen length in both hands, lowering the crown to his mouth. He hisses against it; how can fit something like this...? He looks up and sees Zagreus staring at him, eyes dark and handsome, mouth hanging open with short breaths. 

That look steals all the doubts hanging in him. Thoughtlessly he turns back to the throbbing mass of cock, pressing a kiss on it, before opening his jaw as far he can and pushing down on that cock. The taste punches a moan out of his chest, and above he hears Zagreus about howl with relief. He huffs proudly.

Thanatos only gets halfway down before that cock is pushing down his throat, and Zagreus groans, canting his hips and making Thanatos choke. Than's hand flies to hold those impatient hips while his other strokes what he can't fit. He slowly pulls his head back, his jaw and throat and nose stinging with the effort, and swirls his head around the dripping knot.

Thanatos has mapped out Zagreus' body with his tongue before, and he approaches this new addition to Zag's body with possessive interest. He sucks and slides his tongue under the sensitive glans, enjoying the singing from above, and pushes the length back to his throat. 

"Than!" Zagreus cries out. His open hand joins the other in his hair to hold him in place.

Thanatos groans around his length, pumping his hand around the base to steal more hungry gasps out of Zagreus. He pulls back to the knot and pushes down again, setting a steady and ruthless pace, craving the stinging that courses through his head. He loses himself, his hand slipping down from Zagreus' thigh to his own hips, desperately pawing at them to free his cock. He pumps it in tempo with his mouth, but his rhythm is lost when Zagreus yanks on his hair, holding him in place.

"Than, Than, _I can't...!"_ He gasps out an apology before rutting his hips into his mouth. He slams into the back of Than's throat before pulling out and slamming again, his knot tasting the wet muscles around him clench and choke and swallow.

Pain and pleasure mix together as Zagreus uses his throat, whiting out anything that wasn't his lover and his merciless cock. He starts pumping his length again, his watery eyes rolling up to meet Zagreus' hungry ones. 

A possessive growl comes out of Zagreus, and he yanks Thanatos' head back so he looks at his throat bulge with every thrust. The view is fantastic—golden eyes rolled back, precome frothing around his mouth, the outline of his cock down his throat, and Thanatos hand pumping his cock like Zagreus' own lust was contagious.

"Perfect," he drawls, "you're so delicious like this, on your knees and looking like a whore."

Than moans at this, pumping his hand faster, hollowing his cheeks out around the cock impaling him. Zagreus moves a hand down his silver hair to trail along that dusky skin and touch the outline of his cock.

"So perfect for me," he continues, "so beautiful, I couldn't take a more perfect mate." He fucks into that mouth further, pushing in as much of his length as his lover could manage. He gently tightens his hand on his throat. "Don't you agree, Than? That you're mine?" He asks, punctuating it with a deep thrust. "That there is no better mate than you?"

Thanatos _sobs_ at this, his rhythm faltering again, _so close_ to the edge it was making him dizzy. The lust consumes Zag as he thrusts Than's face into his hips, intent on pushing over that edge.

"Don't you? _Haah aah_ —gods, _look at you._ I want to fill you up until you're round with my seed. I want to keep you here, plump and full of me _—haah—_ completely mine until we make a godling." Zagreus groans out.

Than manages a few more strokes before his back arches, his answer to Zagreus' question coming out in thick ropes of cum in his hand and spilling on the floor. He trembles around Zagreus' length as he comes down from his high, Zagreus fucking his throat through it. 

The Prince pulls his length out with a wet _pop_! It is so hard and heavy that it hurts to have out and not resting on something. Thanatos draws in several harsh and deep breaths, eyeing the insatiable length before him before meeting Zagreus' eyes. 

Zagreus pulls Thanatos up to push him halfway onto the side of his bed, Than's legs hanging over. The Prince pins him down and slides between those dusky legs, his mouth finding that gray neck to bite up, his hands running across Than's chest.

The room is filled with heavy gasps as Zagreus touches and kisses everywhere he can touch, his knees bending to hit the side of the bed as he stands and works over Thanatos. His hands find hard gray nipples, brushing over them to push and knead his tits, occasionally stopping to tease the stiff buds. 

Thanatos cries out, back arching into the touch. Zagreus bends down to pull at a bud with his teeth, sucking it in teasing it with his tongue. Than's hands wrap around his back and his nails dig red lines down his shoulders. He sucks harder, pulling the nipple out from the skin, as if he could drink milk if he tries enough. Perhaps it was just the spell he was under that was pulling such primal instincts out, but the thought of those tits full of milk was making Zagreus drunk with want.

The cock of the man under him presses hard against his chest, standing proud again after just coming, bringing him out of his trance. Zagreus shivers, smirking against Than's skin before pulling back.

"Zag— _haah ah!—"_ Thanatos hisses as Zagreus thrusts his weeping knot against his length, the heads kissing and trading foamy white strings. His voice is raspy, a delicious reminder of what had been in his mouth. It excites Thanatos more than he would ever admit.

The Prince's mouth finds Than's and grazes it, tasting himself on his lips. He presses their foreheads together and stares at the gasping man under him. 

" _Please_ ," he groans, voice husky and low, "I _need_ it, I need you."

Thanatos' head spins as realization dawns on him. He knows better than to couple with Zagreus like this right now. What it would lead to. He should push him off, tell him that _this_ was not something to be done lightly, that he wasn't in his right mind—

That knot thrusts again along his ass and throbs in tune with Zagreus' growling.

Thanatos kisses him.

Zagreus takes the invitation, lightly nipping on his tongue before pulling back enough to reach a small vial from beneath his blankets. He situates himself back between those inviting legs and leans forward, caressing his lover's side down to his hips before gripping them. 

The room is silent as Than holds his breath, tense and trembling. Zagreus places a kiss to his navel, trailing kisses down to where his prize is and kisses the tip of that damp cock. He licks it down, using the show to distract his tense lover as he oils his fingers. Than keens and drops his head into the pillows, tossing an arm over his head.

Reason momentarily emerges in the back of Thanatos' thoughts. He shouldn't, they shouldn't, this is reckless. Gods' bodies are strange things, it wouldn't be impossible for Zagreus to—

The finger tracing around his hole pushes through easily and interrupts his thoughts.

Zagreus quickly adds a second as Than groans out. It's hard to be patient with his lover so ready beneath him, his knot pulsing painfully with need. He works his fingers quickly as he swallows his cock with a dangerous hunger. 

"Z—zag, _Zag_!" Thanatos cries out as he adds a third finger jabs his prostate. 

Zagreus growls in response, fucking his fingers in a far as they can go before he pulls them out. Thanatos cries again, rolling his hips out on nothing.

Than watches as Zagreus stands straight to slick oil on his cock, the length of it needing copious amounts. He growls as he strokes it and rakes his eyes over his lover, stopping to marvel at the hole that's winking at him.

Thanatos stares at the man ready to devour him, and with a shiver he realizes Zagreus completely intends to follow through on his word on giving him a babe. He won't be satisfied until Thanatos can't walk straight.

Before Thanatos can speak, Zagreus bares over him, eyes dark and handsome, and rests his heavy knot on Than's slick and perfect ass. He ruts against it, outright growling, and brings his hands down to pull his ass open and press his knot against his straining whole.

"W—wait, Zag, wait..." Thanatos hisses. Zag does, looking up at him with his ears perked. Even as lost as he is in his lust, his Zagreus still looks at him like that, full of love and a desire to please. Than's brain short-circuits as he tries to form coherent thoughts. "I, how, how are you going to fit...?" He manages. Why was this what came rattling out? Didn't he have something more important to say?

Zagreus laughs, low and hardy, and caresses his hips. "Oh," he says, "I think it will. You can't see how wide you are." As he speaks, his tail gives a few excited wags.

Thanatos burns at the words and tosses his arm over his face again.

Zagreus watches as he slowly pushes his hearty knot past Thanatos' rim, his growling growing louder by the second. He has maybe a forth of it in when Thanatos hisses into his arm.

Zagreus stops, leans overs, and pulls the arm hiding his lover's face away. Than is panting, eyes screwed shut.

"Than, look at me." He says. He's met with a whimper. " _Than_."

Thanatos does, and Zagreus cradles his head and kisses him. It's chaste, a distraction as Zagreus pushes further in. 

The perfect tightness is indescribable, every muscle in Thanatos's core trembling around him, hungry and straining to pull him in. Zagreus groans with the effort to not rut all the way in and ravage him. With one last kiss Zagreus pulls back to rub Thanatos' tented abdomen, a clear outline of where his cock is. 

"That's it," he murmurs, "take it, take it all, you're doing so well, _so good for me_ , Than."

His words earn him a soft moan, Than visibly relaxing and letting him move more easily.

His cock tastes the far reaches of Thanatos' insides. He stills his hips, despite having a palms length of cock left outside in the cold. He groans, every muscle in his body straining with the effort to stay still.

Thanatos gasps and clutches the sheets behind hip, locking his legs around Zag's hips. It's too much, filling every part of him, stealing his breath and thoughts as he tries to adjust to the girth in him. He could feel it, the tip of that knot in the far reaches of his ass, thrumming and needing something from him.

Something deep in Thanatos' body reacts to that need. His back arches as _something_ starts stirring in response to the knot in him.

Zagreus growls again, pulling back slowly and pushing in a small distance. Thanatos moans encouragingly, and Zagreus cants his hips again, setting a slow pace.

The air around is thick and heavy with gasps and the taste of sweat and sex. It's intoxicating. Soon Thanatos is lifting his hips to meet Zagreus's thrusts, making him shudder and grasp his hips. 

"Perfect, perfect, Than," Zagreus endlessly sings his praises, "I'll fill you up, don't worry, I'll put a babe in for us right _here_." He promises, moving his hands up to thumb the massive outline of his cock.

Thanatos puts his arm down to look at exactly where Zagreus has his hands and cries out. With every roll of his hips his stomach tents further, delicious and ruthless. The heat from Zagreus' cock sears his insides.

"Hm?" Zagreus purrs. "You like that, don't you? You love me telling you where my seed is going." He presses further. He leans in to nibble on Than's ear and whisper against it, pressing his hand harder down on his stomach. "This cock is going to fit right here and knock you up." He says, biting along his ear, making Than arch his hips off the ground. "You'll be mine, completely _mine_. I'll stuff you so full of my seed you won't be able to think of anything else." 

Thanatos sobs, meeting Zagreus thrust for thrust, drunk off of every word spoken to him. He needs it, _oh_ how he needs it, needs it as badly as Zagreus does. There's a distinct churning in his lower stomach, his body naturally adjusting to accommodate that knot in him.

That reasonable voice in his head raises above the wanton lust to warn that this was absolutely the last chance to stop before they both hit the point of no return, but then Zagreus kisses down his neck and latches on his nipple.

He completely gives in.

He sucks on that hard bud, nipping and teasing it with his tongue, bringing a free hand to knead Than's other tit, pushing the edge of the defined muscle and all the way up to the bud, pinching it, repeating the gesture over and over. 

Suddenly, the nipple he's latched on has...a taste to it. A tang of liquid. His hips slow as he experimentally sucks the nipple again, coaxing out more of it. The tit on his other hand is growing a touch softener, the peaked nipple wet and slick to rub. Thanatos is weakly keening under him, and Zagreus gets a wicked idea.

He pinches the nipple in his hand right as he bites the one in his mouth.

Than cries out, body bending back like a bow. His mouth fills up with the sweetest liquid. Zagreus growls, sucking as hard as he can and swallowing that precious milk before pulling off and leaning back.

"Zah—Zagr—hah," he slurs out. He's completely debauched; hair a mess, eye blown wide with lust, ichor flushing all the way down his neck, his tits bruised and damp, chest heaving.

"Look at you," Zagreus growls lovingly. His hips pick up a brutal pace, hunting for that one place that will make his lover scream. "You're already prepared for me... Of course you are, you're always ready." He keeps his voice low and even. "Have you been saving yourself for me, Than? Were you waiting for me to take you?"

Thanatos hiccups, unable to bring any words out. His eyes are glued to their hips; he felt so full even though Zagreus wasn't pushing his full length in.

"Here," Zagreus says, "let me help you prepare for this too." He takes both of Thanatos' hands and places them on his stomach, then ruts his knot in heavily, kissing the back of Than's insides. "Look, Than, look here. Can you feel it? This is what's going to get you pregnant."

Than does look, both of his palms pressing flat against his abdomen as Zagreus fucks into him, each slam punching a gasp out, hitching high. Zag threads his fingers on top of Than's and squeezes them.

"You're so amazing, Than..." He whispers reverently.

Thanatos shakes his head and manages a plea out. "I—I can't, _please_ , Zag!"

Hungry hands grab his waist and weeping cock tightly, and Zagreus pumps it haphazardly, watching as his lover comes apart on his knot. Thanatos quickly loses any control he had and cries out for Zagreus as he comes all over his chest and that hand.

Zagreus' hips slow and he pulls out, leaving Thanatos feeling empty and cold. He blearily looks down and sees that mischievous smile from his lover, who quickly bends down to the mess on Than's chest.

He laps it up with his hot tongue, starting from his pelvis and climbing up to the ropes that landed on his tits. He presses kisses to both nipples, latching on one for just a moment before pulling back. He teasingly shows a clean, pink tongue.

Thanatos stares at that mouth, the stiffness in his cock never leaving as he watches Zagreus lick his lips.

"Mine. All of it." He says proudly.

Thanatos whimpers again, eyes wide and taking it all in. Zagreus, for all his loudness and posturing, wasn't never quite this open and bold. He always held back, just a little, afraid that the amount of love he wanted to give would be unreciprocated. Neither of them were good with words, so breaching that barrier was difficult. Seeing him like this is thrilling and a little comforting.

Zagreus unceremoniously pushes back inside Thanatos with a groan, and Than throws his head back at the feeling. There was a new ache inside him, little spots that burned throughout his abdomen with an overwhelming sense of _emptiness_. He groans at this and reaches out to hold on to Zagreus, boneless and thoughtless, trusting Zagreus to take care of whatever this feeling is.

Zagreus lets out a low howl, his hands trembling on Than's hips. "Than...! This is—You're _ready_. You're ready for me!" He's chanting Than's name like a prayer as he pushes in, further and further, stretching that ass out as far as possible until their hips meet. 

Thanatos cries out at the feeling of too full, already to burst at the seams and break on that cock, but his lust overtakes the pain and he rolls his hips down.

Distantly, an alarm bell rings off in his head.

They've just hit the point of no return.

Zagreus does not go slow this time, pulling his cock out to the ridge before plunging back to the hilt with a possessive growl. Thanatos yells, looking down to watch his stomach acutely bulge out and fall down, bulge and fall down, churning his insides with every thrust, obliterating his prostate. It's obscene and makes Thanatos more desperate than he's ever been in his life.

Zagreus is slamming into him with everything he has, watching his stupidly long cock fuck Thanatos senseless. His eyes dart up to follow Than's stare, and suddenly lifts up his hips, bending Thanatos almost in half and forcing him to stare at the cock plunging into him.

"Z—zag?" He whimpers.

Zag growls and says nothing, hungrily thrusting into his hole before slowing into more shallow thrusts. Than's legs wrap around him again and squeeze, trying to cant his hips against that cock, the spots in his abdomen scalding and painful and _needing_ to be filled—

"Thanatos," he hisses, "get pregnant!"

Than cries out as his body is filled beyond a breaking point, Zagreus' knot unleashing fully to seek out the farthest reaches of his churned insides, its size swelling out larger. His navel pushes out at the amount of it, and just as Than thinks this is the most he could possibly take, Zag drops his head to bite down on Than's neck and cums.

He sobs, loudly, that heat filling up to far too much, growing out his stomach like it was already pregnant. The life flowing into him swims with purpose, hunting out every last waiting egg in Than's body. 

Zagreus slowly unlatches from his neck and gently sets Than's hips down. They remain connected, his knot far too swollen now to pull out. Tears are steadily streaming down Than's face as he gasps and arches at the feeling of that seed invading him, searching out for a home.

Kisses are pressed against his wet cheeks, hands reassuringly running along his sides and caressing him, loving words whispered in his ear. He hardly registers any of it, instead focusing on how his body has adjusted to the invasive size, bearing down to pull any more seed out. Zagreus shudders above him.

Suddenly Than gasps out as that seed finds purchase, breaking through the barrier and planting itself firmly in an egg. The feeling of that void _finally_ being filled is enough to bring him to the edge. He pulls his lover close, close as possible, needing the reassurance of his body.

Zagreus clutches him possessively.

Thanatos' mind almost pulls itself together, almost realizing the situation they're in, but it conveniently falls apart again at the feeling of another egg being filled.

Then another.

Thanatos cants his hips and throws his head back, his eyes rolling far into his skull as he helplessly sobs out. How could he possibly carry so many...? Zagreus' seed finds every last hole in Thanatos' body and sends him into ecstasy, his orgasm waving over him and knocking his consciousness out with it.

With his lover spent and his goal accomplished, Zagreus tentatively picks his mate up and scoots them both along the bed to lay on it properly. He pulls his comforter around them, then brings Than closer to lay on his chest, who instinctively curls into him. Zagreus sighs, content, and wraps arms in a protectively hold around his partner, his tail giving a happy wag before laying over Than's legs.

Sleep takes them both.

  
  


****

  
  


It's quiet, save for the distant humming from Orpheus when Zagreus cracks an eye open. He closes it again and stretches, only to realize a man is on his arm. This is a rare sight, Zagreus thinks, usually Thanatos never slept in with him.

He smiles at the sleeping face, gently brushing that cheek before running his hand through his own hair. He pauses. Wasn't there something about his hair he was concerned about? He carefully props himself up on his elbow and shifts his legs, only to realize that something caught.

They were still connected.

Heat rushes to his ears as he tries, as gently as possible, to pull out and not disturb his partner. This was strange; neither of them had gone this long...He gently frees them both, and feels a steady rush of liquid pool out.

Blood and darkness, what the hell did they get up to last night?

Taking a quick glance to his undisturbed lover, he peaks under the comforter and freezes. Than's stomach was very, very pregnant.

There was the aspect of Gilgamesh that he was struggling to remove, and Thanatos was there and tried to help him, and—

Oh gods. What has he done.

His trembling hand lowers the blanket and looks back to Thanatos, who keens at the sudden shift of cool air. He pulls himself closer to the internal furnace that is Zagreus and sighs.

Zagreus gently runs a hand down the back of his neck. "Than," he says just above his breath, "Are...are you alright?"

Than hums groggily and buries his face into the crook of Zag's shoulder. 

He sighs, his free arm going back under the blanket to touch his lover's side. His hand quick drops to Than's lower stomach to tremble across it, and Than's hand finds his. He holds it tightly.

Zagreus doesn't know if he should be cursing or thanking Gilgamesh right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to ariesbutworse on twitter for giving me this idea!! please check them out their fanart is sublime.
> 
> anyways. this is frankly a role-reversal of my other fic LOL.  
> i promise the sequel will come out for it soon. Hopeful. pray to gods for my dumbass.
> 
> Thanks for reading 💚


End file.
